<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Majesty by ValNyte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647939">His Majesty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValNyte/pseuds/ValNyte'>ValNyte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Words [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Gen, Whump, Yandere, twisted words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValNyte/pseuds/ValNyte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For a villain will be selfish, regardless of your pleas.</p><p>{also up on my twst sideblog @spindlebeforesunset}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leona Kingscholar/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twisted Words [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Majesty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oftimes, you hoped for a blanket, even a thin and ragged one to bundle yourself from the cold. In the sparest, you would not have to rest with him, warm as all of him was, he was still a heartless beast. Your instincts as "his prey" told you to escape before, yet you stayed rooted to the spot and by the end of it, he had you where he wanted. Cornered, with little chance to escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is my wounded little herbivore all cold?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your heart pounded in your chest and your body stilled. A huff from the other side of the bed before you felt him flip himself on his side where you could feel his breath at your neck. You knew he could hear your thundering heartbeat, you knew he took sick enjoyment just from it, and you knew he was grinning right now because of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To think you even thought him handsome once just by the way he smiled, a true one - rare in any occasion, making it a blessing. Never again, not after he finally showed his true claws, not just to you, but to everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night was dark, the stars shone, the gusts of cold wind swayed his bedroom curtain enough to bring in a chill. Yet you finally stayed still, unmoving and undeterred from it all even as he slammed his hand down on your side of the bed. Not even when his fingers dug into the mattress and threatened to pull the stuffing out like an animal ripping its prey's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Answer me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leona did not request, he threatened as he did you; you heaved a sigh. Exasperation, no, for what little choice, yes. "Yes... Your Majesty." Your voice was dull and empty, but he learned to stop minding it long ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gently, so gently, he twined his warm calloused fingers in yours and let the tips of his own brush over the markings of the shackles he once placed on your own wrists to keep you captive. It sickened you he could be a villain incarnate and pretend as if he had never done the err himself in the first place. The memories of the struggle to break free from the chains flashed in your mind as he brought your wrist up to where he could kiss it as if it were just a mere passing scar. Cold lips descended on them and you almost heard between his whispers, a soft I'm sorry. As if he was. At last he dropped his last kiss at the back of your hand, an act beyond his actual demeanour that you almost did not believe it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He settled himself back on his pillow but pulled your back close to his chest and wrapped his arms around you. His tail slid down your leg and to your relief, that was all. You were settled and warmer now in his arms, but for what avail if this was how it was to be for the rest of your life? Always on edge, always in fear of him, the beast who you called King. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was nothing left but for you to go back to sleep, in the land of dreams far, far away from here. You settled in once more on the soft silk pillow that felt less and less luxurious by the passage of time. You thought he finally fell asleep until he hissed:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sleep well, my Queen. You can't play with Cheka in the dungeon all tired now, can you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because you killed his parents. Your own brother. Your own blood. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You monster. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>